Urgot/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki Ogólne * został zaprojektowany przez Geevesa i Issfire. * został prawdopodobnie stworzony poprzez zainspirowanie się , która nigdy nie wyszła, ale znalazła się w plikach gry. * Głosu bohaterowi w polskiej wersji językowej udzielił Janusz German. ** Dawniej był dubbingowany przez Cezarego Nowaka. * Jako pierwszy został ujawniony poprzez Journal of Justice. * Według Babaganoosha, był niedostępny podczas meczu Ionia vs Noxus ze względu na błędy i wymagał sporo czasu na poprawki. W kolejnym patchu otrzymał on wzmocnienia. * Jego imię to gra słów z angielskiego wyrażenia ergot, które oznacza rodzaj grzyba rosnącego w ziarnach zbóż. * Dawniej nosił tytuł Duma Kata. * Był kiedyś klasyfikowany jako Strzelec/Obrońca, jednak podczas modyfikacji klasyfikacji w 2012 roku zostało to zmienione na Strzelec/Wojownik, co dzieli razem z . ** Kiedy pojawił się na PBE, był klasyfikowany jako Strzelec/Obrońca, jednak zostało to zmienione na Wojownika/Strzelca. Dzielił to razem z . * Taniec to cancan. ** Dzieli ten taniec z i . ** Może również nawiązywać do Hello, My Baby Żaby Michigan ze względu na kapelusz i podobną choreografię. ** Stary taniec był odniesieniem do zwycięskiego tańca Kirby'ego. ** Zakładany na głowę cylinder kojarzy się z amerykańskim wodewilem z lat 30. * przypomina Strogg Leader Makrona z serii gier wideo Quake. ** Również przypomina The Spinless Ones z serii X-Men, gdzie najbardziej z nich znany jest Mojo. Jest to rasa tłustych cudzoziemców, który nie umieją poruszać się samodzielnie, bez zaawansowanej technologi. ** Ma także powiązanie z Yagrumem Bagarnem z The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. * Pierwsze wspomnienie o jego przeróbce pojawiło się pod koniec filmu Przerobiony, ale niezapomniany, który został ukazany po premierze przeróbki . * jest często kojarzony z serią ze względu na koncept skórki dla bohatera. ** i mają specjalne kwestie dotyczącego jego ewentualnego "dołączenia". ** Pod koniec filmu z drugą Prezentacją Bohatera pojawia się wspomnienie o „...najnowszej Czarodziejce Gwiazd.” * Przez długi czas był znany jako "Bohater którym nikt nie gra" - powodem była jego brzydota, słabe zbalansowanie i dziwny styl gry. ** Miał on jednak swoich wielbicieli. ** W pewnym okresie pojawił się nawet na profesjonalnych rozgrywkach. ** Do momentu aktualizacji postaci niesława ta dotyczyła też , , i . Historia *Aktualna historia: ** Był katem i oprawcą w aż do momentu przewrotu . ** Kiedy zorientował się o spisku, został złapany i zamknięty w Czeluści w . **Po paru latach zdołał opanować kopalnię a następnie zaczął terroryzować miasto oraz planować zemstę na . *W starej historii: **Kiedy był jeszcze w szeregach , jego dowódcą był (należy pamiętać, że ów Bohater także wyglądał wtedy inaczej). **Przez długi czas był wojownikiem, który nie zważał na zadane mu rany - w efekcie jego ciało ledwie się trzymało przy życiu, zatem wzmocniono je mechanicznymi ostrzami zamiast dłoni. Mimo wszystko obawiano się, że zginie, zatem nadano mu wysokie stanowisko... **Po otrzymaniu tytułu Wysokiego Kata Noxus za wieloletnią służbę, został dołączony do oddziału . **Przed wykonaniem przez Wysokiego Kata egzekucji na , ze swym oddziałem zjawił się w ostatnim momencie. został przecięty na dwie części przez gorliwego wojownika który w ten sposób ocalił księcia. **Po tym wydarzeniu został zrekonstruowany przez doktora Stanwicka Prididlego z który wzorował się na wykradzionych notatkach . **Najwyższy Kat Noxus ożywiony został jako w znacznej części zmechanizowany, zasilany techmaturgią (obecnie przerobioną na chemtech) nieumarły. Po tym dołączył do Ligi Legend, by zemścić się na . Cytaty *Kwestia w trakcie egzekucji przedstawiciela : „Sprawimy, że Zaun znów będzie wielki!” jest mocnym nawiązaniem do słynnego sloganu z kampanii wyborczej 45. prezydenta USA Donalda Trumpa: „Make America great again!” *Cytat przy egzekucji : „I po ptokach.” to potoczne wyrażenie oznaczające tyle, co "po wszystkim". * Stara prowokacja „Strach. Nie... Jestem kosiarzem umysłów.” jest odniesieniem do serialu Diuna, w którym litania Bena Gesserita zaczynała się od słów „Nie mogę się bać; strach jest kosiarzem umysłów.” *Jego dawny żart: „Nie możesz mnie pokonać, więc do mnie dołącz. Przydadzą mi się nowe nogi.” jest połączeniem powiedzenia „Jeśli nie możesz ich pokonać, dołącz do nich.” i odnoszącym się do dosłownego łączenia krwi i kości. * Cytat Stanwicka Prididlego pod koniec starej historii jest odniesieniem do The Six Milion Dollar Man. Skórki * **Nawiązuje nazwą do memu Giant Enemy Crab - wpadki Sony w czasie E3 w 2006 roku dotyczącej nawiązania dużego potwora do historii Japonii. **Po aktualizacji bohatera, skórka ma duże nawiązanie do Kaijū (kolosalnych potworów). ***Ma w szczególności odniesienie do filmu Pacific Rim. **Jego dawny wygląd mocno kojarzy się z Ludźmi-Krabami z serialu South Park. * **Skórka ma nawiązanie do Leatherface'a z serii Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną. * **Pierwotnie został wydany jako Mecha Urgot. **Po raz pierwszy skórkę można było zobaczyć w czasie Art Spotlighta . **Należy do serii . ***Na obrazku można zobaczyć . **Z wyglądu przypomina Alpha Soldiers z gry video Beyond Good & Evil. Relacje * prawdopodobnie miał już do czynienia z , ponieważ może zniszczyć równowagę w poprzez zabijanie chemicznych baronów. Filmy left left left cs:Urgot/Galerie de:Urgot/Skins & Trivia en:Urgot/Skins es:Urgot/SkinsTrivia fr:Urgot/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Urgot/SkinsTrivia sk:Urgot/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów